Ecoute ton cœur
by Sheila Snape-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Un résumé pourri, un couple étrange et une Lucy toute timide voila ce qui vous attend. Bonne chance pour survivre au débilités de mon cerveau.


Moi: Et oui c'est moi!

Lecteurs: Mais qui est ce petit personnage?

Moi: HEY JE SUIS PAS PETITE! /SBAFF/ D'accord je suis petite TTuTT Bon tout ça pour vous dire que donc je touche à un interdit mais please laissez-moi une chance...

Disclaimer (pour une fois que j'y pense) : Tout est à Hiro Mashima sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

Bref bonne lecture!

Écoute ton cœur

Après leur défaite, Sting, Lector, Rogue et Frosch venait de se faire virer de Sabertooth. Ils se baladaient, complètement déprimés, dans Crocus.

Du côté de Fairy Tail, Ils faisaient la fête. Lucy, un peu fatiguée, sortit. Elle alla se promener dans la ville. Au détour d'une rue, elle tomba nez à nez avec les dragons jumeaux. Méfiante, la jeune femme leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Sting, épuisé et énervé, répliqua :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, _Blondie_ !

Agacée, elle répondit :

\- Ça va, je me demandais juste, _Blondinet_ !

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yukino, tu devrais le savoir. répondit Rogue, pour calmer

le jeu.

\- Oh, vous avez été virés. devina la mage. Je suis désolée.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

Étrangement, Lucy avait senti son cœur battre très fort tout le long de la conversation. Aussi elle se posait des questions.

Le lendemain, Fairy Tail gagna les Grands Jeux Magiques et redevint la guilde la plus forte de Fiore.

Quelque temps plus tard, Lucy et son équipe étaient en mission à Sakura, ils devaient protéger un homme riche et célèbre. Durant la mission, ils se firent attaquer par une guilde noire. Ils étaient entrain de se battre quand deux personnes arrivèrent. Avec leur aide ils battirent la guilde noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi nous avez vous aidé ? questionna Erza

\- Nous passions par là et avons simplement eu envie de vous aider. répondit le blond.

\- Notre mission est finie, puisque vous nous avez aidé, nous partagerons la récompense

avec vous. affirma Erza.

\- Plutôt que d'avoir de l'argent, nous préfèrerions pouvoir rejoindre votre guilde ! rétorqua Sting, car c'était lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu, suspicieux.

\- Car vous avez l'air d'avoir des liens très forts et que nous voudrions avoir la même chose. expliqua Rogue.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ! sourit Lucy.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent à Magnoria.

Sting, Lector, Rogue et Frosch rentrèrent dans la guilde. Rapidement, les cinq Exceeds devinrent amis.

Un jour, alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux, Lucy entendit une conversation des dragons jumeaux :

\- Je, je l'aime... murmura le dragon de l'ombre

\- Moi aussi. chuchota celui de la lumière

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parlons-lui-en.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son lit.

\- Mmh Natsu que fait-tu dans mon lit ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas Natsu-san.

Lucy tilta « Nous » ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Sting et Rogue.

\- Nous voulions te parler. expliqua Sting

\- Et ça nécessitait que vous veniez dans mon lit ?

\- Nous t'aimons. dit simplement Rogue

\- Oui, bien sur, vous... Quoi !?

\- Nous t'aimons. répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme devint toute rouge.

\- Sortez de chez moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Blessés par ce rejet, les deux partirent.

Une heure après, elle arriva à la guilde, songeuse. Elle commanda directement un chocolat chaud à Mirajane et lui dit :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- Mais tu n'es pas sure.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, écoute ton cœur, tu feras le bon choix. conseilla Mirajane.

\- Merci ! répondit la constellationniste.

Un peu après, elle arriva devant chez Sting et Rogue. Elle sonna. Aussitôt Sting ouvrit.

\- Oui ? Dit-il, maussade

\- Je suis désolée. Pour ce matin. Donc je suis venue vous répondre plus poliment.

\- Alors entre. soupira-t-il.

Elle se retrouva en face d'eux. Hésitante, elle dit en baissant les yeux :

\- En fait, je voulais vous dire que moi aussi je... je vous aime.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle, lui releva le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ce fut le tour de Sting.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la guilde, ils firent la fête pour le nouveau couple.

Et ainsi, ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à la fin des temps et leur histoire est toujours racontée par les habitants de Fiore.

END

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Par pitié laissez-moi des reviews sinon je pleure tellement que j'inonde la Terre et tout le monde meurt MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Enfin bref à la prochaine!


End file.
